


Orbit

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [49]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor's forever in Rose's orbit.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for @legendslikestardust prompt 'fall' (the verb and the season :D), @timepetalprompts 'sunrises on cold days,' and @tenroseforeverandever who is just as awesome in person as online. <3

The Doctor watches the first rays of sunlight fall across Rose’s sleeping form. She has a severe case of bedhead and her lips are still kiss swollen from the previous night, but he can’t imagine a more beautiful sight. Such inactivity would’ve once made him restless, back when he was still a full Time Lord, but not any longer. She’s his personal sun, bringing warmth and life to him in so many ways, and he’s forever in her orbit. Happily so. He snuggles in close, basking in the warmth of her body next to his on this cold autumn morning.


End file.
